


Oh No, I've Become The Villainess!

by Blueinkedfrost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Fantasy, Gen, Humour, Isekai, Parody, Video Game, villainess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueinkedfrost/pseuds/Blueinkedfrost
Summary: Getting reincarnated into your favourite video game after you die might sound like fun, but what if you're the villainess? Priscilla died at only seventeen, waking up as the villain in her favourite fantasy game. Sadly, the villain only gets a bad ending in the game. Can Priscilla change the story so she lives a long, happy life? Original characters, parody.
Kudos: 3





	Oh No, I've Become The Villainess!

When I woke up in a totally different world from twenty-first-century Earth, where instead of a regular single bed I was in a giant four-poster, instead of pyjamas I wore a frilly nightdress, and instead of my boring parents I had twelve maids waiting on me, I thought life wasn't so bad. And I had fire magic! It was cool, I thought, just like my favourite video game from home.

_Home ... what happened to me? I died ... shit!_

I looked in the mirror and discovered I had a mountain of blonde princess curls sitting on my head. I also noticed my servants all called me Lady Priscilla.

_Oh, crap ... I reincarnated in my favourite video game as the villainess! I don't mind the luxury and slavish followers and servants and power. But I do mind dying before my eighteenth birthday ... again!_

In chemistry class with my two best friends on Planet Earth, we decided to make fun of Sad Ol' Speccy, the smallest guy in our class that we never liked. It was what we normally did for a good joke. My friends grabbed Speccy and held him back, then I looked on my phone for 'how to screw up chemistry'. I picked the first search result, added some cleaning fluid from under the sink to Speccy's vinegar based acid, and the next thing I knew there was this green fog all over us and I couldn't breathe.

Since I was ganging up with some friends to screw someone else over at the time I accidentally died, maybe some people would say it made sense I got reincarnated as the bully in the video game. But, like my dad in my old life always said, the real world is full of arseholes. If someone lets you see they care about being teased, it's an open invite to mess with them until they grow a thicker skin. It's like doing them a favour.

Anyway, I fully planned to enjoy this new life. Looking in the mirror, I estimated I was about twelve years old, which gave me plenty of time before the video game started. Lady Priscilla Adeline Lucretia Wilhelmina de Mirabel, my new incarnation, was one of the most powerful nobles in the country, naturally talented in magic, lots of adoring fangirls, great political connections, and engaged to marry the Crown Prince.

Of course, in the original game, Priscilla was just a villain character who was defeated and killed off by the heroine. That didn't suit me. So, I decided, I'd build up my awesome fire magic, and when I got to magic school I'd fake nicey-nice to the game heroine until graduation. Loyal girlfriends don't steal their best friend's boyfriend or get their best friends executed, so I would foist the heroine off on one of the other cute boys and keep the Crown Prince for myself. Result, wealth, power, and a luxury life in this fantasy world until I was icky, wrinkled, and ready to die of old age.

Five years later, it was time for magic school and the game to begin. I'd written down and memorised everything I could remember about the game in a private diary, reminding myself of every possible game move so I wouldn't meet my doom flags and get myself killed. Studying fire magic hadn't worked as well as I'd hoped, since I still liked schoolwork as much as in my previous life (that is, not at all). But, on the plus side, I'd ordered myself tonnes of new gowns and delicious foods to eat, I had a posse of devoted friends drawn from slightly lower nobility around me, and my darling Crown Prince's diamond sparkled on my ring finger.

The heroine stood out like a sore thumb at the orientation ceremony. Rosa Brandon, the only peasant girl in magic school who got a scholarship because of her amazing white magic gifts. Yawn. Snore. I volunteered to show her around, pinned a brooch on her dress that probably cost more than her parents' entire podunk farm, and told her I hoped we would be friends. She ate it up with a spoon.

Now it was time for our school test, the first big game event. With his air magic, the teacher pulled out two names from a hat and read them aloud. The test would be me versus Rosa, exactly like the game.

This was one of my least favourite parts in the video game. Since it was early on, you didn't have enough time to build up the heroine's skill points. In my old life, I'd save and replay the duel at least eight times per playthrough (and sometimes I used cheat codes). It was a bad end if the heroine lost, but winning caused Priscilla's bullying to become worse.

My strategy was perfect. Rosa Brandon had more magic power than me, being the game heroine, so she would win the duel. Since I didn't want my followers to think I was a complete wimp, I'd still try my best, but when I lost I would tell Rosa congratulations and stay friends with her. No villainess bad endings for me!

I curtsied to my teachers and waved a pristine white glove to my adoring fans. This was it, the first test! These results would determine whether I lived or died!

Rosa and I chanted our first spells in the magic arena. Then the explosion happened. My dress was covered in black smoke and I was screaming and crying. I had flashbacks to my previous death, to be honest. It was not a pleasant experience.

"Lady Priscilla, please speak to me!"

"Are you all right, Lady Priscilla?"

"Poor Lady Priscilla - what a horrible ordeal!"

"Lady Priscilla! Have some water, I beg you - "

I drank some iced water from a maid. My friends and my fiancé were gathered around me. "What happened?" I asked.

"It's the most dreadful thing, Lady Priscilla ... poor Rosa blew herself up. She simply exploded. Her magic was just too powerful, and she lost control. They're cleaning parts of her from all over the field."

"Well, it was a difficult event," I murmured. "No wonder I had to reload my game so many times ... "

"Game? Reload?" Cool hands massaged my forehead with a cold compress. It felt good. "My lady, what do you mean? Is your head injured?"

"Never mind, I meant nothing," I said cheerfully. "Don't worry about it - but keep massaging my head, please! Servants, fetch me some white wine and a plate of cream meringues. And, my dear fiancé, come close and comfort me."

The Crown Prince stroked my hair and patted my hand very nicely. I drank a cool, delicious glass of wine and helped myself to a stack of melt-in-your-mouth meringues. They shovelled what was left of the video game heroine off the field while I looked forward to the rest of my good life.

 _Yes, I don't know why I worried so much_ , I thought. _In video games, isn't it_ always _easier for the player to get the Bad End than the Good End?_

_Thank you for playing._

_The villainess wins!_


End file.
